


Song (part 1)

by LittleMissAnnie



Series: Merry December [53]
Category: MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AO3 FB Challenge, F/M, Prompt Stories, Song - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 23:57:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17192633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissAnnie/pseuds/LittleMissAnnie
Summary: Sing with me.





	Song (part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my lovelies. This is part of the December Challenge for our FB Group. Two stories a day under the same prompt. Have fun and let me know what you think.  
> Love y'all.

The night had been filled with laugher and music. Tony had set up a karaoke machine and, after a few drinks, every Avenger had taken their turn singing. From pop to classic rock and some Christmas songs, everyone was singing and having a blast. It didn’t matter if you could sing or not, everyone was taking their turn.

Steve was sitting on one of the couches, listening to Tony sing “Shoot to thrill”, his arm wrapped around Christine’s shoulder. He could hear her sing along very softly, not wanting anyone else to hear her. Steve couldn’t understand why she didn’t want people to know that she could sing, but never wanted to push her into it.

Looking back at her, he could hardly believe his luck. There he was, engaged to this amazing woman, and with all the time in the world. She was kind, funny, sweet and understood what it meant to be in a relationship with him. All the long missions and sleepless nights, she understood them and never, not once, did she complain about it.

Tony finished his song and started teasing Steve to sing something, since he had yet to do it. Steve laughed and declined, saying he couldn’t sing. He could hear Christine chuckle beside him, and he knew very well why. He wasn’t exactly telling Tony the truth. He could carry a tune, but he felt like Tony didn’t need to know that. Tony teased him enough already, without having that information as well.

Tony soon changed targets and moved on to Natasha, allowing Steve to let out a sigh of relief. Christine hit him gently with her elbow, making him look back at her. She was smiling and told him that he should do it. After all, everyone else did, even Bruce. That’s when he had an idea, something that he thought it might help him get away with not singing.

Steve told her that, if she sang with him, then he would do it. He thought that there was no way she would do it, that way he wouldn’t have to either. But he didn’t know if it had been because he had asked or if it was the alcohol in her system, she agreed, leaving him wide-eyed looking back at her, while she got up from the couch.

Following her, still uncertain if she was really going through with it, he realized she was making her way towards the improvised stage that Tony had set up. He could hear everyone cheering and cat-calling them, but he ignored them, only focusing on her.

Christine chose the song. When he started hearing those first cords, he immediately knew what song it was and chuckled. She had chosen one of their favorite Christmas songs, “Baby, it’s cold outside”. She sang those first few lyrics and everyone was enthralled. He followed her cue and they sang their hearts out.

Looking out to their friends, he saw everyone completely surprised at their singing abilities, smiling and swaying their heads at the pace of the song. He looked back at Christine, smiling and pulling her close, so they would be swaying in place.

When the song was over, he leaned in and kissed her, feeling her kissing him back. They were surprised by the wave of applause that came from their friends, making both of them blush slightly. Going back to their friends, they were bombarded with questions and compliments.

Eventually, they were able to break away, when Sam and Clint took the microphone and began to sing again. Taking her hand in his, Steve took Christine to the kitchen and pulled her close to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, while his were around her waist. Leaning in, Steve kissed her passionately, feeling her kissing him back.

They stood there for a while, just enjoying being in each other’s arms, until they decided they should get back to the living room, before they would send someone to get them. Sitting back on the couch, they saw their friends putting on a show every time someone was singing. Christine ended up singing a few more times with the girls and even Steve went up there again with the guys.

Steve looked around once again, while sitting in couch after another song with the guys, and couldn’t help but smile. Around him was his family. A crazy and dysfunctional family, but family none the less. He felt he was a lucky man, for not only having friends like them but for also having such an amazing woman by his side.

“Another great Christmas.”, he thought, before kissing the side of Christine’s head.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The song Steve and Christine sing: "Baby, it's cold outside"

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=009kRJKf9rg>


End file.
